Uwierzyć w miłość! Ami, wojowniczka o łagodnym sercu
Uwierzyć w miłość! Ami, wojowniczka o łagodnym sercu (jap. 愛を信じて! 亜美、心優しき戦士 Ai wo shinjite! Ami, kokoro yasashiki senshi) – 33 (122) odcinek trzeciej serii anime, w którym pojawia się Viluy. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 21 stycznia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Na początku odcinka dziewczyny analizują zdobyty wcześniej indeks należący do Tellu. Ponownie ślad prowadzi do Akademii Nieskończoności. Rozmyślania przerywa im pojawienie się Usagi z wiadomością, że Ami ponownie zajęła pierwsze miejsce w krajowych rankingach na ostatnim egzaminie. Okazuje się, że kolejny egzamin ma odbyć się właśnie w Akademii... Dziewczyny to wykorzystują i planują pójść do Akademii razem z nią. Jak pomyślały, tak też zrobiły... Okazuje się jednak, że uczniów czekających na egzaminy obserwują profesor oraz nieodłączna Kaolinite. W pewnym momencie pojawia się też wiedźm Viluy. Planuje ona wykorzystać egzaminy do zabrania czystych serc wszystkim piszącym. Dodatkowo warto podkreślić, że niezbyt lubi się ona z Kaolinite... Po chwili widzimy biegnącą gdzieś Chibiusę. Spotyka po drodze Mamoru, jednak nie chce mu zdradzić, dokąd się wybiera. Mija ją także Setsuna i ona z kolei postanawia pójść za swoją małą przyjaciółką. A Chibiusa zmierza przed dom Hotaru... Tymczasem w Akademii dziewczyny słuchają i obserwują... W pewnym momencie podchodzi do nich jedna z tutejszych uczennic. Nazywa się Yui Bidō i na ostatnich egzaminach była w rankingach zaraz obok Ami. Zabiera ze sobą naszą prymuskę pod pretekstem pokazania jej nowych form nauki. Reszta dziewcząt tymczasem rozbiega się po budynku, by poszukać czegoś, co wskazywałoby, że jest on siedzibą Bractwa Śmierci. Tymczasem w innej sali Haruka i Michiru wyczuwają złą aurę obecną w całej szkole. Postanawiają udać się do jakiegoś tajemniczego pomieszczenia znajdującego się w piwnicach budynku. Tymczasem Yui zabiera Ami do jakiegoś podziemnego laboratorium. Tam pokazuje jej wykonany przez siebie model wszechświata oraz wciąga w rozmowę o nauce, a także jej wpływie na przyszłość. Między dziewczynami dochodzi do lekkiej sprzeczki, gdyż Yui wyznaję zasadę, że w nauce liczy się wyłącznie logika, a Ami utrzymuje, że obok logiki ważne są także uczucia. Ostatecznie Yui zostawia Ami samą. Tymczasem obserwujący wszystko ze swojego pokoju profesorek dochodzi do wniosku, że Ami jest podejrzana. Wtedy do pokoju wkracza Yui, którą okazuje się być Viluy w przebraniu. Odpycha Kaolinite i podejmuje się ustalenia prawdziwej tożsamość Ami Mizuno, a w razie, gdyby była Czarodziejką, podejmuje się ją zabić. Poza tym zaczyna wprowadzać w życie swój poprzedni plan. Tym razem do porwania serc uczniów mają zostać wykorzystane roje nanorobotów. Wszyscy piszący egzaminy przed terminalami komputerowymi są jednocześnie pozbawieni serc. Zauważają to szpiegujące Minako i Usagi. Dochodzą do wniosku, że akademia jest rzeczywiście siedzibą stowarzyszenia oraz, by powstrzymać kradzież serc, muszą odnaleźć osobą, która steruje komputerami. Tymczasem Michiru i Haruka po pokonaniu wielu schodów dostają się wreszcie do tajemniczego pokoju. Po wejściu okazuje się, że jest to komnata Mesjasza Ciszy. Już mają zaatakować Hotaru, gdy nieoczekiwanie za ich plecami pojawia się Ami. Nie zamierza oczywiście pozwolić na zabójstwo Hotaru. Zaraz po niej pojawia się też Viluy. Atakuje Harukę oraz Michiru a potem także Ami. Ta jednak robi unik i zmienia się w Czarodziejkę z Merkurego. Nawiązuje się nierówna walka, gdyż mimo zamrażającego ataku Ami, nanoroboty i tak przenikają do ciała czarodziejki. Mają tylko jeden cel, a mianowicie zniszczyć ciało nosicielki pozostawiając jedynie serce. Wtedy do akcji wkraczają pozostałe czarodziejki. Jednak niewiele są w stanie zrobić bez narażenia Ami. Wtedy do walki decydują się dołączyć Michiru i Haruka. Przemieniają się i atakują wiedźmę swoją mocą. Daje to czas Usagi, która korzystając Graala atakuje jeszcze swoim super atakiem. Viluy jednak przeżywa i wydaje rozkaz ataku swoim małym bestiom. Jednak jej obrączka sterująca została uszkodzona podczas walki i roboty atakują swoją stworzycielkę. Ostatecznie Viluy zostaje przez nie zniszczona, ku niekłamanej radości Kaolinite. Mesjasz Ciszy ucieka, zapowiadając, że to dopiero początek wojny. Tymczasem Chibiusa wciąż stoi pod domem Hotaru. Po chwili dołącza do niej Setsuna oraz Mamoru. Oboje pocieszają dziewczynkę i starają się ją uspokoić... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaori/Kaolinite – Noriko Uemura * Viluy – Yoshino Takamori Galeria Zapowiedź odc122.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep122 1.jpg Ep122 2.jpg Ep122 3.jpg Ep122 4.jpg Ep122 5.jpg Ep122 6.jpg Ep122 7.jpg Ep122 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Uwierzyć w miłość. en:Believe in Love! Ami, a Kind-Hearted Soldier de:Die Tücken der Technik Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii